A personal golf caddy vehicle is known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0023236 A1 by the inventor of the present invention. The vehicle described in this publication includes a frame on which a pair of rear drive wheels are mounted, and a front steering assembly rotatably coupled to the frame carries a steerable front wheel for controlling direction. The described vehicle includes a seat arranged to straddle a golf bag which may be supported at an inclined angle on the frame, such that when the vehicle is in use, the operator appears to riding the golf bag. The seat is mounted on four legs that extend downward, two on each side of the golf bag, such that a bottom end of each leg is received in a respective mounting receptacle fixed to the vehicle frame. More particularly, a pair of front receptacles are provided along each side of an inclined portion of the frame, and a pair of rear receptacles are provided at each rear corner of the frame behind the axle of the rear drive wheels. A thumb screw is adjustable radially into each receptacle to releasably secure the received leg end in place.
The vehicle as disclosed in Publication No. 2008/0023236 A1 suffers from certain drawbacks. In order to load and unload a golf bag from the vehicle, the four respective thumbscrews must be loosened and the seat/leg assembly removed. In practice, this proves to be inconvenient. Moreover, load distribution of a rider's weight onto the rear of the frame behind the drive wheel axle introduces a tendency for the vehicle to tip backwards when climbing a hill. Finally, the disclosed arrangement for mounting the seat on the frame lacks good shock absorption properties important to a comfortable ride.
Therefore, it would be desirable to solve these problems to enhance the ease of use, safety, and comfort of the vehicle.